Seeking Advice
by White Shade
Summary: A challenge from a forum I'm a part of. Before his death, Graham is seeking a council with anyone besides Emma about his feelings. He finds help in the last place he'd ever think to look.


He sighed, deeply pondering about what to do. What to do, what to do, what to do? Graham didn't want to just come right out and say what was on his mind. No, he wanted to be smooth in bringing the topic up. Shaking his head, the sheriff decided he needed to clear his head.

He thought he liked Emma, perhaps a little bit more than liked...but he didn't know exactly what he was feeling. All he recognized was that the feeling was familiar somehow.

Just like himself, Graham was no paying close attention as to where he was walking and apparently, neither was the person he ran into accidentally.

The two almost banged heads, but they both sprung back in surprise.

"Ah, Mr. Gold," Sheriff Graham said, calming down with a deep breath and a loud exhale. "I didn't- I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

"Quite all right, Sheriff," Mr. Gold said, that same mysterious gleam reflecting in his eyes. "Off to anywhere in particular?"

"No. No, not really why?" the sheriff replied.

"Well, I was hoping to get a bit of help hanging a few pieces for the shop. If you could spare some time-"

"Sure," Graham said right away, always ready to lend a hand. Mr. Gold smiled without his teeth showing.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the pawn shop, and as they were hanging the first painting, Graham began thinking about Emma again. Mr. Gold was no fool, for the sheriff's face told him everything he needed to know about the matter. However, he remained silent, thinking that if the sheriff wanted his opinion, he'd ask it first.<p>

"Mr. Gold?" Sheriff Graham asked when he stepped down from the stool he'd been standing on. "What do you know about, eh...love?"

Mr. Gold blinked at the lad for a few moments, shocked that he'd asked _him_ such a question. A man in Storybrooke wondering about love...Emma must be changing things. Henry is right about that one for sure. Love, Mr. Gold had a fleeting thought of his own sadly woven tale, then he came back to reality after Graham asked his question again.

"Love," Mr. Gold said. "Love is a tricky thing, Sheriff. In my view, it's a thing only a few lucky people in this world have."

"A few?" Graham asked. "Why? Tons of people get married."

Mr. Gold was silent for a few moments as he picked up the next painting and they walked over to another bare spot on the wall.

"Sure, they get married, but that doesn't mean they are truly in love. I'm talking about true love, Sheriff. The kind that's almost uncatchable. So rare that it's something even I don't seem to have it in my shop here," Mr. Gold smirked.

"You speak as if you've had this true love once before," Graham noted as he stepped up on the stool once more.

"I may have. I may have not. I'll never know for sure. I let her go," Mr. Gold said, knowing that Graham's fate was already sealed. In fact, he could pour out his entire tale to this man, but he'd never live to tell it. Still, Gold was too careful for that.

Graham nodded in understanding, and they hung the next painting on the wall in silence for the most part. Things seemed a little awkward, but Graham wanted an answer.

"Is there a reason you're asking me about this?" Gold asked. "I mean, no offense Sheriff, but you and I aren't exactly the best of friends."

"It's just, there's someone I might be interested in. I'm not entirely sure yet, and I was hoping to talk to someone besides the girl herself," Graham explained.

"Ah, well the only thing I have to tell you is..." Mr. Gold came closer to Graham just in case anyone were to come in suddenly and hear their conversation, or if anyone was already doing such.

"...don't let it slip through your hands. If you think it's real, chase it. And if you think you've come to a dead end, turn around and try a different way, but don't you _dare_ let go, boy."

Graham nodded, a smile creeping upon his face. He was glad to have run into Mr. Gold. He had no idea the pawn shop owner had so much to offer in advice, especially about love of all topics. To the sheriff, Mr. Gold didn't seem to be the type of guy to fall in love so simply. He took Mr. Gold's word into account, and after they finished with the last painting, Graham analyzed the wall.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself," he said, bragging a little at his fine skill of hanging a straight painting.

"It does look nice. I can't wait 'till someone actually buys one of 'em," Gold said. Graham looked at him in curiosity.

"Then I can make money _and _call you back here to hang up more," the pawn shop owner finished. "Perhaps we can have one of these, interesting, chats again."

"Looking forward to it," Sheriff Graham replied, heading for the door. "And thank you for your council. It is most appreciated." The pawn shop door closed and the sound of the bell rang in Mr. Gold's ears.

Just out of his own curiosity, Mr. Gold gazed out his window towards the road where he saw Graham running towards Emma.

Mr. Gold knew that look on Graham's face, for he knew it himself all too well. He watched him kiss Emma, which made him smirk, and as he walked into his own house to rest for the night, he looked on the end table next to his bed. There, a chipped tea cup stood right side up.

A tear fell from his face as he remembered the day she had returned with fresh straw, and willing to tell him that she loved him...and then how he screwed it all up.

"I am so sorry...Belle please forgive me...and Bae...oh Bae, forgive your selfish father."

He hoped that by sending Henry after Emma would help, and perhaps he could redeem his wrong-doings in the past by getting her into town. It was working for now, but he couldn't help but think what would have happened if he hadn't been so naive and mistrusting toward Belle.

Then, Mr. Gold convinced himself that it was by his power Storybrooke became like this, and that because he still had that power, he could make things right again.


End file.
